Dan Snatcher
"Everybody Lies..." Prince-of-Persia-4-Game-Wallpaper-HD.jpg Apperance Dan snatcher is a leanly built male, with promiant brown, sometimes blue eyes. He has ruffled brown hair, that he keeps hidden underneath a turnban most of the time, and a very prominant jaw, with an ever serious look on his face. A smile is a rairty unless it's a smirk, and he has a very obvious tatto on his upper left arm that ocasionally glows when he touches something. 90446.jpg 285471.jpg 1752609.jpg prince_of_persia_2008_by_daemoncollection-d4p99df.png.jpeg prince_of_persia_game-normal.jpg prince_of_persia_sketch_by_tiobolasdoro.jpg prince_of_persia_by_dig1talshaman-d4aaj49.jpg prince-of-persia-20081117010257749.jpg prince_of_persia___time_to_die_by_kimiko.jpg the_prince_of_persia_by_hart_worx-d4bcvli.jpg Behavior/Personality *Keniving *Serious *Tricky *Trusting on the surface *Smooth talker Roleplay Allignment 'True Nuetral' A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law can advance you without harming others. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming others. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Theif Rank: Head Theif 'Ex Millitary Specialist' User is almost super-humanly skilled in all forms of special operations including but not limited to Mercenary Works, Counterintelligence, Black Propaganda, Counter-terrorism, Guerrilla Warfare, Direct Action, Counterinsurgency, Assassination, Close Target Reconnaissance, Unconventional warfare, etc. The ability may be from advanced training, mental programming or even supernatural/superhuman powers. Combined with high intellect and a high level of physical ability, they can create completely new possibly unbeatable methods of special operations. Important that comes from special operations are such as Reconnaissance and surveillance in hostile environments, Training and development of other states' military and security forces, Offensive action, Sabotage and demolition and Hostage rescue. *Enhanced Surveillance *Gadget Usage *Interrogation Intuition *Stealth Tactics *Vehicle Intuition *Weapon Proficiency *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Battlefield Adaption *Combat Perception *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Marksmanship *Intuitive Aptitude *One-Man Army- an advancement of this ability which can make the user truly devastating i.e. ''in real world terms become a one person JSOC (Joint Special Operations Command) or UKSF (United Kingdom Special Forces). *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human State *Reactive Adaptation *Telecommunication 'Fighting Style' 'Taijutsu' Taijutsu (体術?, literally "body technique" or "body skill") is a Japanese blanket term for any combat skill, technique or system of martial art using body movements that are described as an empty-hand combat skill or system. The term is commonly used when referring to a traditional Japanese martial art but has also been used in the naming of modern martial arts such as Bujinkan Budo Taijutsu. More specific names than Taijutsu are typically used when describing a martial art, such as Jujutsu (focusing on throwing, grappling, and striking), Judo (focusing on throwing and grappling), Aikido (focusing on throwing and joint locks) as well as Karate and Kenpo (focusing on striking). 'Chi Base''' (Optional) Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Chi Form 'Twilight Chi' User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. 'The Flashing Lights Technique' nightcrawler-2-o.gif 4600452-yellow+flash.gif 4082288-2429716162-minat.gif cool-nightcrawler-o.gif The Flashing Lights Technique is a Space–Time Ninpo created by the 2nd Ruler of Dragon Kang, Toriyama Akira, which allows the user to instantaneously transport themselves to a previously marked location. To activate this technique, the user places a special seal or "technique formula" (術式, jutsu-shiki) to mark an intended destination. After this is done, they can at will enter a dimensional void that instantaneously transports them to the location of the seal. This void is was actually crafted and created by Dan himself, as a personal pocket dimension he can store objects into or travel through for the teleportation. The mark can be applied to almost any area through brief physical contact, including an opponent or other surrounding feature. Because this technique is able to affect anything that is in contact with the user or somehow connected to their chi., they can also use this technique to teleport other objects or people, though the size of the object dictates the amount of chi required. As Dan also noted, the marking formula never disappears from a marked target. Dan has most commonly applied the formula in advance to his special daggers and his sword, which he would scatter all over the battlefield when a fight commenced, or a thieves job was in play so that they could be teleported to at any time. Using such tactics, Dan won may wars against neighboring countries in the Shinto realm as an ex head general, even proved victorious in a battle against the city of jade, the land of Gin and the land of Ho during the Third Shinto World War, despite already being vastly outnumbered by appearing randomly into the enemy's lines, using his great speed to seemingly be in several places at once and wipe out entire squadrons before they could even react. With his great reflexes, he could use the Flashing Lights Technique — Second Step to teleport at short-range, allowing him simultaneously dodge an attack and strike at the opponent's blindside. *'Body Flicker Technqiue': By using the Body Flicker Technique, a person can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chi to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds just short of the actual flashing lights technique. The amount of chi required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. Dan uses this by instead of marking an area, phasing himself into the void and phasing himself out. He uses his natural special awareness to pinpoint where he is, and where he will be once the move is complete, so he doesn’t get stuck in a wall or a solid surface. 'Force Ball Technqiue' tumblr_nbpcqsGGqS1s76756o1_500.gif giant-rasengan-o.gif tumblr_ly5i1pWbu51qdfdg1o1_500.gif tumblr_m00i8mJhKw1r61kj0o1_500.gif odama-rasengan-o.gif pxj79.gif The Force ball is a common technique amongst those with the chi bases to do so. Using foritficaton chi, and destruction chi in perfect harmony, the compacted nature and moving speed of the chi allows the Rasengan to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. This tends to launch the target spiralling backward after being hit or, if the target is lying on or being launched to the ground, the destructive force is enough to form a crater. It can virtually grind its way or repel anything that comes close to into contact with it, and can even have it’s size expanded to giant proportions. Dan himself is able to create rather large balls with this technique because he has a higher concentration of manderins, via his origins form the Shinto realm. 'Weapon of Choice' 'Raijin's Glove' Raijin's Glove.png Raijin's glove is a powerful guantlet. As suggested, it belonged to the shinto god of thunder, Raijin. With this glove Raijin was able to grab and manipulate nearly anything, weather it be bolts of lightning, energy in the raw, or maderins themselves, and form it into some form of projectile, able to be thrown, tossed back, or caught. It's made up of Osium, an organic steel only found in the shinto realm. In the real world, Dan can use the glove to grab anything no matter how toxic, harmful, or unsesnsible. Ironically, the glove was originally used by Fujin and Raijin to play catch. 'Grass Cutter' A Bronze colored blade, that is also made ofOsium. It is 4 feet long,and weilded with a backwards grip. Allies/Enemies *Authority Figures *Cops/Vigilantes 'Background' To Be Revealed... Omega gene level A - This Omega gene level is 80, and these consist of those who can transform there physical form, and are extremly dangerous, these are mostly very feral types who kill viciously if provked. ( Oni's and Onihoruda's or a human with nanomachine enhanncements that allow the user to have animal traits. ) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Total Darkness Saga Category:Gen 3 Category:Ultear Category:Theif Category:Shinto